Never Let Go My Hand
by Ananaas
Summary: D'habitude, Hermione aime l'ordre. D'habitude. Car quand on en vient à sa première fois avec Ron, les choses se compliquent un peu.


! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION, CE TEXTE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS !

Texte original : .#cutid1

Voilà, j'ai découvert cette fanfic langue anglaise il y a un bout de temps, et j'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse! Leur première fois, la façon de parler et de se comporter des personnages, pour tout est parfait. Exactement comme j'aurais aimé que ça se passe, et comme j'aurais aimé l'écrire moi-même.

Bref. ça m'a pris un peu de temps de la traduire la plus fidèlement possible, sachant que pas mal de passages m'ont posé problème: c'est une fic quand même très très citronnée, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire/de traduire des trucs qui le soient à ce point xD Donc voilà lol, j'espère que ça sera quand même lisible!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ron était tellement attirant, c'en était injuste.<p>

Hermione savait qu'il aurait été parfaitement normal d'être troublée à ce point s'il se livrait à une activité plus traditionnellement sexy – sortir de sa douche, par exemple, ou bien essuyer la sueur de son front sur le terrain de Quidditch – mais en arriver à saliver uniquement parce qu'il soulevait un carton dans la réserve du magasin Weasley? C'était assez agaçant.

Un comble, qui plus est, quand elle pensait aux raisons de sa présence ici.

"Salut, toi." Elle sursauta, la voix grave de Ron lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Rien de particulier," dit-elle avec douceur tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules et plaquait un baiser sur son front. "J'ai déjeuné tard et je voulais te voir."

"Eh bien, je ne me plains pas," il répondit avec un sourire, glissant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. Hermione sourit et se blottit contre son épaule – son odeur lui rappela les boîtes en carton et l'été après l'orage – mais ne dit rien.

Le calme plana quelques instants dans la pièce avant que Ron ne le brise. "Tout va bien ? ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieuse."

Son sang battait au rythme de tout ce qu'elle ressentait – anticipation, excitation, jubilation, peut-être un peu de peur.

"Où est George?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ce foutu veinard a pris sa soirée," grommela Ron, indiquant d'un signe de tête l'immense pile de cartons multicolores alignés contre le mur. "Il a dit qu'il voyait Lee et Angelina, quelque chose comme ça. Il m'a laissé tout le sale boulot d'inventaire." Il resserra un instant son étreinte sur ses épaules. "Pourquoi tu demandes?"

Hermione gardait toujours le silence, se tordant les mains; son coeur battait si vite, le sang affluait tant dans ses oreilles qu'elle entendait à peine ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Hermione?" La voix de Ron était basse et inquiète. "Ca va?"

"Je pense qu'on devrait faire l'amour." Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant que son cerveau puisse pleinement en assimiler le sens.

Ils se dévisagèrent, ses mots flottant quelques minutes dans les airs, avant que Ron ne cille et se reprenne pour marmonner un élégant "Hum".

"Je suis désolée," dit précipitamment Hermione, baissant les yeux vers le plancher, de peur de croiser son regard et perdre tout son parfait contrôle d'elle-même.

"Non, non, pas besoin de t'excuser, trésor," dit Ron, réfrénant un petit rire. Il passa les doigts dans ses mèches rousses et installa son corps élancé sur un carton à proximité, lâchant un gros soupir. "Crois-moi, je suis… _carrément _plus que d'accord avec ça. C'est juste… Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ça…" Il s'interrompit, haussant les épaules. "Je croyais que tu voulais y aller doucement – ?"

"Oui," répondit Hermione. "Mais je… Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi, et… Tu sais, avec le travail au cabinet de mes parents pour l'été, on ne se voit plus autant… Et ça sera encore plus dur quand je retournerai à Poudlard, les cours, impossible de sortir, toi ici au magasin… Et je… Je ne veux pas y retourner sans…" Elle prit sa respiration. "… _être avec toi_."

Ron l'observa attentivement, attrapa ses mains. "Tu es sérieuse?"

Hermione hocha assez vivement la tête, comme si elle finalisait un contrat et non acceptait de faire l'amour avec son petit ami. C'était une stratégie qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement – un moyen d'éviter d'être submergée par ses émotions, ce qui serait bien trop facile, étant donné les circonstances. Elle gérait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie de cette manière, depuis le retour de ses parents d'Australie jusqu'à sa décision de retourner à Poudlard sans Ron ni Harry, en passant par les avancées de sa relation physique avec Ron. Plus elle se concentrait sur les problèmes pratiques, moins elle se retrouvait piégé par les tumultes émotionnels qui auraient pu en résulter. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais Ron connaissait sa façon méticuleuse de gérer les choses, elle le savait.

Il passa quelques instant son pouce sur les jointures de sa main, avant de laisser échapper, "Quand?".

"Mes parents vont au théâtre ce soir," répondit-elle. "Ils m'ont proposé de venir, mais je leur ai dit que j'avais encore quelques devoirs à terminer pour la rentrée."

"Ils ont gobé ça?" demanda Ron, dubitatif. Si elle avait eu le moindre devoir à faire, aucun doute qu'Hermione l'aurait terminé durant sa première semaine de vacances.

"Il semblerait," Hermione prit la mouche, agacée. "Ils seront absents pour quelques heures au moins, si tu veux passer après dîner? Utilise la cheminée."

Il acquiesça spontanément. "Attends… Hermione, et à propos – "

"Je me suis occupée de la contraception, Ron," répondit-elle, souhaitant désespérément oublier l'atroce conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère en Australie après avoir mentionné sa relation avec Ron ç'avait été une insoutenable discussion à propos de _sentiments_ et de _choix _et de _responsabilité _et de _gynécologues_. Le processus traditionnel d'humiliation de sa fille adolescente, peu importe son inutilité. Ron laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"D'accord. Ce soir, alors," dit Ron, tâchant de paraître impassible, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres trahissant pourtant son excitation. Il tendit les bras et enlaça Hermione dans une étreinte de gros ours; elle l'enlaça aussi, mais ses bras étaient étonnamment timides autour de la taille du jeune homme, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

"J'ai des choses à faire," dit doucement Hermione. Son estomac était un enchevêtrement tourbillonnant de papillons. Elle avait beau adorer Ron, elle ressentait désormais un besoin inexplicable d'être seule avec ses pensées. "On se voit ce soir, d'accord?"

Il embrassa son front. "A tout à l'heure."

Hermione Granger était une passionnée de l'ordre. Elle dut l'admettre, alors qu'elle lançait un regard circulaire à sa chambre ce soir-là. Lit fait. Bureau débarrassé de tout le superflu. Vêtements méticuleusement plies dans sa commode ou sur cintre dans sa penderie, rangés par couleur et degré d'élégance. Livres sur son étagère classés par ordre alphabétique, l'_Histoire de Poudlard _se détachant du lot, plus volumineux, avec sa tranche bleue et or. L'envie de l'ôter de son étagère et le dévorer pour la millième fois, par pure distraction, lui démangeait les doigts, mais elle se retint. Ron serait bientôt là.

_Ron. Doux Merlin._ Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une ample respiration. _La méditation. Peut-être que ça aidera. _

Elle garda les paupières closes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un poids léger s'installer près d'elle sur le lit. Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ron, mais à la place elle découvrit le visage perplexe de Meredith Granger.

"Maman, tu m'as fait peur," souffla-t-elle, tentant de reprendre sa respiration après son sursaut.

"Désolée, chérie," répondit légèrement Meredith. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger. On est presque prêts à partir; je ne voulais pas quitter la maison sans te prévenir."

Hermione acquiesça. "Merci."

"Donc," murmura Meredith sur le ton de la taquinerie, "est-ce que te balancer d'avant en arrière sur ton lit les yeux fermés fait partie de tes devoirs de vacances?"

"Maman!" s'exclama Hermione. "Je… J'étais juste… Il fallait que je réfléchisse à des trucs!"

Meredith leva les mains en un geste de reddition. "Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, chérie," Elle avait parlé d'un ton léger, avant que son visage ne prenne une expression plus soucieuse. "Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Hermione? Tu as à peine décroché un mot pendant le dîner."

"Ça va, Maman," soupira Hermione, tout en essayant de se reprendre. "Juste un peu distraite… Tu sais, les devoirs et tout ça."

Il était tout à fait clair que Meredith ne croyait pas un mot sortant de la bouche de sa fille, mais elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle aussi avait eu dix-huit ans. "Bon, essaie de dormir ce soir, d'accord? On rentrera tard." Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de quitter la pièce.

Après le départ de sa mère, Hermione retourna prendre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ de son étagère et le feuilleta, tentant de s'immerger dans des passages qu'elle avait lus si souvent, qu'elle pouvait les réciter en dormant. Elle était si captivée par le conte des Fondateurs et les plans tortueux décrivant l'agencement de l'école, qu'elle sursauta au faible bruit d'une arrivée dans la cheminée de son salon.

"Hermione?" appela doucement la voix grave de Ron. "Tu es là, mon cœur?"

Se forçant à quitter sa paralysie momentanée, Hermione descendit au salon. Si elle avait trouvé Ron attirant auparavant, à présent il était franchement à tomber, dans son jean et son T-shirt bleu, les cheveux tombant négligemment sur son front, scandaleusement beau. Le grand sourire qu'il lui offrit en la voyant ne gâcha rien, loin de là. Hermione aussi était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même; après sa discussion avec Ron plus tôt dans la journée, elle était rentrée et avait essayé l'intégralité de sa garde-robe – deux fois – avant d'arrêter son choix sur un chemisier vert vaporeux qu'elle avait acheté sur un coup de tête l'été précédant sa sixième année, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais porté, et, après mûre réflexion, son confortable jean préféré. Elle déplorait secrètement le fait de ne posséder aucune lingerie sexy, vu les circonstances.

"Salut, ma chérie," Ron l'enlaça. Dans un contraste saisissant avec leur précédente étreinte, Hermione jeta ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et s'y cramponna étroitement. Elle tenta de le saluer mais son "Salut, Ron" fut étouffé par le tissu du t-shirt, ce qui donna davantage un "Hrrmph" et fit rire Ron, le nez dans ses cheveux.

"Comment ça va?" s'enquit-il, serrant plus fort ses épaules.

"Bien," répondit Hermione. "Parfaitement bien. Allons… Je veux dire… On pourrait aller dans ma chambre?"

Ron sursauta légèrement, surpris par son cran; puis il laissa échapper un sourire. "Impatiente, hein?"

Hermione vira rouge brique et se détourna. "J'essaie juste de faire avancer les choses, Ronald," dit-elle d'un ton guindé, prenant la direction du hall d'entrée. Ron se contenta d'acquiescer.

La chambre d'Hermione était rangée et décorée avec goût – fidèle à sa propriétaire. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, voulant éviter un éclairage cru qui briserait le charme ; à la place elle avait ouvert les fenêtres, laissant les dernières lueurs de cette chaude soirée d'été illuminer la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit qu'un rayon de soleil tombait de la fenêtre sur Ron, rendant sa chevelure roux vif presque incandescente et ses yeux brillants. En dépit de sa volonté désespérée à rester pragmatique, pondérée et _elle-même_ ce soir, cette vision était presque trop pour garder la tête froide. L'envie de toucher Ron devenait irrésistible. Cette sensation ne lui était que trop familière, même si le fait de ne plus avoir à y résister restait surprenant et excitant – ça n'était pas trop tôt.

Ron se tenait immobile devant elle et l'observait avec une intensité mêlée de douceur qui était proprement indescriptible. Son cœur cognait. On y était – il n'y avait plus rien à préparer. Voldemort disparu. Ses parents absents pour la nuit. Harry passant la soirée avec Ginny. Chaque comprimé de la plaquette sur sa table de chevet pris jusqu'à la date d'aujourd'hui. Un charme de contraception appris par cœur, au cas où.

Lit fait. Vêtements pliés. Livres classés. Hermione aimait l'ordre.

Elle fit un pas timide vers lui, leurs regards rivés l'un sur l'autre. A tâtons, elle commença à déboutonner maladroitement son chemisier.

"Non," murmura Ron. "Laisse-moi faire." Il s'assit au bord du lit et l'attira près de lui, pour qu'elle soit debout en face de lui. Doucement, il défit les boutons du chemisier. Elle observait attentivement ses longs doigts, comme si elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Ils n'avaient jamais été nus tous les deux auparavant, mais Ron connaissait le corps d'Hermione. Il avait passé des années à la regarder déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à l'observer croiser ses chevilles sous la table pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, ou se recroqueviller en position fœtale dans le lit d'hôpital voisin du sien. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait appris par cœur la rondeur de ses seins, diminuant vers une taille fine, la courbe légère de ses fesses, l'élégance de sa nuque. Hermione avait de petites mains delicates – ridiculement petites en tout cas, comparé aux siennes bien plus grandes, bien plus grossières. Ron avait soigneusement enregistré chaque minuscule détail, pas toujours intentionnellement, et conservait tout dans un coin enfoui, sombre de sa tête, uniquement pour se les remémorer durant la période floue entre éveil et sommeil. Il pensait déjà connaître chaque parcelle de son corps. Il savait qu'en réalité, la somme réelle de tout ça dépasserait de loin ses rêves les plus fous.

Hermione agita légèrement les épaules, permettant à son chemisier déboutonné de tomber sur le sol ce simple mouvement fit rebondir un peu ses seins et força Ron à inspirer une grande goulée d'air. La respiration de la jeune fille s'était accélérée, et elle luttait dans une bataille perdue d'avance pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Son soutien-gorge était en coton blanc tout simple, bordé de dentelle à travers le tissu, Ron pouvait discerner la partie centrale plus sombre de ses seins, légèrement raidie sous son regard. Quand Hermione ferma les yeux, il laissa ses mains entourer doucement les fesses de la jeune fille à travers le tissu de son jean, juste un instant, avant de les occuper à défaire la fermeture éclair du pantalon.

Quand Hermione réalisa, un instant plus tard, qu'elle se tenait devant Ron, vêtue de rien de plus que ses baskets, elle fut prise d'une soudaine crise de timidité, et ses bras bougèrent immédiatement pour tenter de cacher son corps. Sans un mot, Ron attrapa les deux mains couvrant ses seins, les serra doucement, et les replaça le long de son corps. Il la contemplait avec un tel désir non dissimulé que les genoux d'Hermione faiblirent considérablement.

Dans un élan de courage Gryffondor inspiré par le regard de Ron, elle passa les mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge, incapable d'ignorer les yeux de Ron tombant de son visage, alors que le vêtement rejoignait son chemisier sur le sol. Le seul mot qui passa les lèvres du jeune homme fut un « parfait » étouffé. Pour lui, ils avaient juste la bonne taille, la bonne forme, et semblaient supplier d'être embrassés. Il se pencha vers elle, prit l'extrémité d'un de ses seins dans sa bouche, et l'embrassa délicatement, comme il embrasserait ses lèvres. Hermione sentit une soudaine humidité entre ses cuisses, et il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Ron passa de ses seins à son ventre, embrassant cette partie aussi délicatement qu'il avait fait pour la précédente, approchant son corps d'une légère pression au bas de son dos. Il laissa une de ses mains de glisser sous le tissu clair, satiné, et caressa le contour rond d'une de ses fesses. Avec précaution, il laissa errer son autre main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, conscient d'une chaleur et d'une humidité grandissante à mesure qu'il s'approchait du centre du monde. Encore plus précautionneusement, il retira son dernier vêtement, et l'observa avec une admiration absolue alors qu'elle faisait un pas de côté pour s'en débarrasser complètement. Hermione luttait à nouveau pour résister à la tentation de couvrir son corps, et Ron voyait le dilemme dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se releva et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"Ça n'est pas juste que tu sois encore habillé", marmonna Hermione contre sa bouche, ses doigts jouant paresseusement avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Se rappelant que parer de caresses le corps d'Hermione pourrait être encore plus amusant s'il était nu lui aussi, Ron se releva rapidement et de débarrassa de son t-shirt et son jean sans même essayer de paraître sexy. Son manque d'effort devint rapidement visible ses cheveux s'ébouriffèrent en angles désordonnés après qu'il eut ôté son t-shirt, et un de ses pieds resta inexplicablement prisonnier de son pantalon, l'obligeant à effectuer un ridicule saut à cloche pied pour s'en débarrasser; le tout ponctué de marmonnements à propos de "foutus fringues!" et "stupide putain de pantalon!". Hermione ne put réprimer un incontrôlable fou rire et s'écroula sur le lit à la vue de son petit ami aux airs déguingandés – un échec complet à toute forme de sensualité.

Son rire mourrut cependant sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'un Ron tout sourire vint s'étendre près d'elle, agrippa sa chevelure et l'embrassa avec avidité. Leurs bouches se fondirent l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'Hermione se retrouvait au dessus de lui et laissait courir ses petites mains sur son torse. Elle pouvait sentir cette bosse dure compressée sous son boxer orange vif, et cela causait entre ses jambes une douleur insupportable, un besoin désespéré à satisfaire. Non sans une pointe d'appréhension, elle approcha sa main et commença des caresses douces à travers le tissu. Leur baiser s'interrompit finalement quand il ne put retenir un halètement de plaisir, sa tête retombant sur les oreillers.

Saisissant ses épaules, Ron la fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle, et embrassa son corps, toujours plus bas, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Cette fois cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sentait sur la peau douce de son ventre, la caresse rêche de certaines parties de son visage à la barbe naissante, alors qu'il atteignait la jonction de ses jambes et écartait doucement ses cuisses de ses mains. Hermione serra ses paupières closes et se sentit devenir cramoisie – _Ron la regardait, à cet endroit précis_ – mais elle ne resta pas plus longtemps figée par l'embarras, les lèvres de Ron frôlaient la douce et délicate vallée.

Un gémissement – presque un cri – échappa à Hermione sans sa permission, et elle pouvait deviner un sourire exaspérant plaqué sur les lèvres de Ron, tout contre sa peau.

"Je t'aime, mon cœur" murmura-t-il. Les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent l'édredon tandis que Ron caressait de sa langue la braise incandescente entre ses cuisses pendant plusieurs insupportables secondes, avant d'aspirer doucement ce petit cœur hypersensible, de tourbillonner autour avec sa langue. C'était si intensément et magnifiquement intime, la sensation de ses lèvres, de ses dents, de sa langue caressant le labyrinthe compliqué de sa peau, le noyant dans une kyrielle de ressentis nouveaux et sensuels. Un doigt se faufila entre ses jambes, et elle se raidit involontairement. "Ron - "

"T'en fais pas," chuchota-t-il. "Je connais mieux maintenant". Lentement, il fit pénétrer son doigt à l'intérieur, non sans délicatesse pour tenter de la faire se sentir plus à l'aise, plus confortable. Exactement ce qu'Hermione aurait attendu de son bon, de son merveilleux, adorable Ron. Son doigt glissa à l'intérieur sans effort ; l'espace était à peine suffisant, mais assez humide pour rendre ce lent glissement pratiquement indolore.

Hermione tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur sa respiration, sur le maintien du contrôle sur elle-même. C'était infiniment difficile cependant, avec les vagues de plaisir qui submergeaient son corps entier. Finalement, elle dit dans un souffle, "Ron… S'il-te-plaît… Je veux… _Toi_."

Interrompant un baiser particulièrement sensuel sur sa cuisse, Ron abandonna le bas du corps d'Hermione pour revenir scruter son visage. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, sa respiration haletante, le regard semi allumé d'excitation, semi effrayé. Les prunelles de Ron étaient passées d'un bleu cristal à un bleu marine profond en simplement quelques minutes il l'observait avec une telle tendresse qu'elle craint s'éclater en sanglots.

"Tu es _sûre_?" demanda-t-il, haussant légèrement les sourcils pour appuyer sa question. Sans se donner un instant de plus pour réfléchir à l'alternative, elle acquiesça avec ferveur.

Ron se releva, ôta son boxer, puis erra quelques instants dans la pièce illuminée par le crépuscule, marmonnant pour lui-même, "Baguette… baguette… où est cette foutue – ah !". A la surprise d'Hermione – suivie de sa peine de n'avoir pas pensé qu'il le connaîtrait – Ron lança un charme de contraception exemplaire sur chacun d'eux. Voyant l'expression d'Hermione, il lui adressa un sourire un peu honteux, "Je viens d'une famille de sept, trésor; tu ne crois quand même pas que Maman et Papa ont manqué la première opportunité possible de me faire entrer ça dans le crâne ?"

Se rallongeant près d'elle, Ron l'enlaça, et elle inspira son odeur. Elle sentait cette présence sur sa hanche, aussi dure que possible et bien plus grande qu'elle pensait pouvoir en réalité accueillir en elle.

"Tu trembles," dit-il d'une voix douce et rauque.

Hermione était submergée par trop d'émotions confondues pour se contrôler encore. "Oui, je sais, c'est juste… Je suppose que je… Je suis un peu…" C'était terrifiant, ne pas savoir quoi penser ou que ressentir. C'était affreux, ne pas être en mesure de cloisonner ses pensées comme elle le faisait toujours. S'agrippant à lui, enfouissant son visage entre son cou et son épaule, elle dit très bas, "Ron, j'ai peur."

Ses mains étaient grandes et chaudes, frottant doucement son dos. "Tu veux qu'on arrête?" Elle secoua vivement la tête ils avaient parcouru un trop long chemin, et elle se détesterait s'ils ne terminaient pas ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

"C'est seulement… c'est une étape tellement importante."

Ron se baissa vers elle et déposa un baiser très doux sur ses lèvres, baiser qu'elle lui rendit fébrilement, avant qu'il ne l'enlace de manière encore plus protective entre ses bras. Il était tellement plus grand qu'elle, un havre de chaleur et de solidité.

"Moi aussi j'ai peur," murmura-t-il, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure châtain. "Mais ça va être merveilleux. Je sais que ça va l'être. Toi et moi, ensemble… ça s'est toujours révélé plus que parfait, non?" Elle passa ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses, les ébouriffant au passage, et hocha la tête.

Déposant un baiser sur son front, il se plaça à nouveau au-dessus d'elle. "Dis-moi juste d'arrêter si tu changes d'avis. Promets-moi, d'accord? Ne mens pas pour te retrouver là à souffrir."

"Promis," répondit Hermione.

"Là," dit Ron, lovant la petite main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, passant ses pouces calleux au-dessus de ses phalanges, "Tiens ma main." Il esquissa un sourire. "Comme ça on n'aura peut-être pas autant peur." Le geste était si simple, si incroyablement attentionné, que les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione.

Ron s'approcha un peu plus, toujours hors d'elle, la laissant s'habituer à sa simple présence d'abord. "Tout va bien. Essaie de te détendre. On y va doucement, je te promets." Respirant profondément, concentrée sur la sensation de sa main serrant la sienne, Hermione tentait de libérer toute sa tension.

La sensation du jeune homme entrant lentement en elle pour la première fois, coupa littéralement le souffle d'Hermione. Elle s'éloigna instinctivement de lui, avant de se ressaisir et de lui permettre de glisser plus loin en elle. Ron murmurait des paroles apaisantes tout du long, des variantes de "Tout va bien", "Respire", "Je t'aime", et entrecoupé de grognements ou gémissements du style "Merlin, Hermione… Oh, tu es…" Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres tandis qu'il effectuait une poussée légère à travers son intime barrière, elle laissa échapper un petit cri tout contre sa bouche et faillit lâcher sa main. Quand il fut enfin entièrement en elle, il abandonna ses lèvres et parsema son visage de minuscules baisers, attrapant les quelques larmes sur ses joues, murmurant des excuses pour lui faire du mal. Se rappelant d'une conversation qu'il avait un jour surprise entre George et Fred, il descendit sa main jusqu'entre ses cuisses et entreprit de la masser, tout en bougeant doucement en elle, dans l'espoir que ces deux stimulations l'aident à approcher son propre état de plaisir actuel.

Selon les critères habituels, tout ça avait été bien trop vite. La sensation de Ron enfoui profondément en elle, fondu en elle, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait décrit comme plaisant en soi – plutôt douloureux, en fait, même si la souffrance tranchante et brûlante de tout à l'heure s'était mue en une douleur plus sourde – mais tout ça importait finalement peu. Elle était submergée d'une cascade d'émotions qu'elle n'avait même jamais ressenties auparavant. Le bout des doigts du jeune homme dansait autour de ce cœur gonflé de désir, la poussant vers la jouissance, dans des gestes bien plus talentueux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu essayer de se faire à elle-même. Ron avait gardé un surprenant contrôle sur lui-même pour un garçon vierge de dix-huit ans, mais dès lors qu'Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et cria son nom, un sanglot dans la voix, il jouit d'une manière qu'il pensait à peine possible.

Ron murmurait son nom encore et encore et Hermione embrassait ses sourcils perlés de sueur tandis qu'ils dérivaient à nouveau vers la Terre ferme. Leurs corps tremblaient encore des échos du plaisir, leurs respirations s'apaisèrent. Hermione ressentait comme un profond traumatisme. Aucune expérience n'avait jamais approché celle-ci – _absolument aucune_. Elle était, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, complètement à court de mots.

Après tout, le désordre, ça n'était peut-être pas si mal.

Réalisant qu'elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour sa taille pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, Hermione décroisa ses chevilles pour qu'il puisse se retirer. Ron se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione, et elle revint se lover contre lui, le laissant passer ses bras autour d'elle comme il le ferait pour un énorme et délicat bouquet de fleurs. Toute la soirée, ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, discutant en chuchotant, partageant leurs secrets, savourant les éclats d'un monde nouveau.

Ron ne lâcha jamais sa main.

Mr et Mme Granger rentrèrent de leur soirée en ville un peu après deux heures du matin. Lorsque Meredith monta vérifier si sa fille dormait, elle put apercevoir depuis la porte, un désordre de cheveux roux mêlé à un désordre de cheveux châtains. Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, elle ferma la porte. Peut-être qu'Evan et elle feraient la grasse matinée demain matin.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue, n'oubliez pas les review =))<p> 


End file.
